Ruby & Sapphire
by OutlawQueenofMystery
Summary: Love doesn't take form in gender, sexuality...it takes form in emotion. Whoever you are, whatever you love—remember that the bond is what's important. Watch a strong woman like Ruby take on obstacles to fill her void of not fitting in. This will be a more in-depth take on Ruby/Mulan/Dorothy's relationship with guest, appearance from Zelena. Enjoy. AU Season 5.
1. Chapter 01 - A Wolf's Dilemma

**Storybrooke, Maine—Granny's Diner:**

Everyone was celebrating the birth of baby Prince Neal and the defeat of the Wicked Witch—Zelena, everyone—except Ruby. She was by her lonesome self behind the walls, wishing of something better. Something better than what she was doing now. Don't get her wrong, she loves Storybrooke and all of her friends, but once and a while, a dog needs his, or her best friend.

"Ruby?" A touch of a woman's hand laid on her shoulder, bringing Ruby to sudden jump.

Ruby turned to her best friend, "Snow." She said.

"What's the matter?" Snow asked, looking into her friend's puppy—like eyes. "Something's wrong..." She assumed.

Ruby tried to hide her solemn look behind an uncomfortable smile, "Nothings wrong, just happy for the birth of Prince Neal." She explained.

"Ruby," Snow placed her one hand on her hip and gave a scolding—like look to her. "We've been friends for more than I can imagine, I know when your upset—what's the matter?" She asked.

Ruby sighed, "Nothing ever get's past you." She smiled. "Well, I love you all, I really do, but I don't feel complete... like I am missing something."

"Something that you need to accomplish?" Snow said.

Ruby looked at Snow with a slightly confused look.

"Like I said, I know you Ruby; I see how sad you are." Snow explained. "Your my best friend I want you to have happiness too."

Ruby placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a green bean, "Anton started to regrow the beanstalks here and we happened to find one successful bean... and..."

"You want to go back to the Enchanted Forest." Snow finished, she had a slight smile grow upon her own face.

"I was hoping to maybe find more people like me, maybe even be a part of their pack..." Ruby lowered her head.

"Then let's do this!" Snow exclaimed.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, I want to see you have a happy ending too!"

With encouragement from her best friend, Ruby to the notion of opening the bean—portal to the Enchanted Forest—where she could maybe feel whole again.

"Thank you, Snow." Ruby turned to her friend, with a face of happiness and a bit sorrow, for she would be leaving all of her friends—especially her best friend.

No other words were given between the two women, other than a tight embrace and a thank you through the eyes—both shedding tears.

Ruby looked back at Snow and then to the portal until she finally jumped ahead—leaving a hash of air pushed back into Snow's excited face. Then the portal shut tight, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest, Mist Haven:**

Running in a furry were two women, one was Ruby and the other was an Asian woman, wearing nothing but honorable armor. They had a determination on their faces, like a pack of wild dogs on a hunt.

They officially stopped—with Ruby sniffing the air, "The scent."

"Are we close?" Her partner asked.

"No!" Ruby growled. "I lost it... _again_!"

"It's fine, Ruby."

"No, it's not... How many times do I have to go through this..." She complained.

"Ruby."

"Don't Ruby me, _Mulan_..." She snapped.

No one made a noise and eventually Ruby brought herself to her knees, "I'm sorry..." Ruby apologized, feeling bad for her outburst towards her friend. "I didn't—"

"I know." Mulan interrupted, kneeling down to Ruby, who laid her head against a stump. "I know what your feeling, I really do." She tried to explain. "And I am sure we'll find other's like you." She reassured.

"I just don't understand why it's so hard to find this scent?" Ruby asked, "I've never had such a harder time than now... It's like fate is just toying with me."

"You're telling me." Mulan sighed.

Ruby looked at Mulan who longed a sorrowful face, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Nothing..." Mulan said.

"Hey, we're friends now—what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I recently loved another—someone I never knew I would have ever loved before," Mulan explained. "Then, I find out that I could never tell them my feelings, I was too late."

Ruby gave a small gasp, "I'm so sorry... I had no idea." She said.

Mulan only smiled at Ruby, there was a slight pause in the time as neither one of them made a noise. Ruby felt a bit selfish that she had been complaining about her problems when Mulan and probably others had just enough word of problems.

Ruby grabbed Mulan's hands and looked her in the eyes, "My grandma also gave me one word of advice: _Love is always in the air, whether it's lost or found... it may not be the first, it may not be the last, but never lose hope._ "

Mulan smiled. "Thank you."

Both women raised their bodies upwards and that emergent smell that lingered through Ruby's nose—it was back again—stronger than before.

"I smell it!" Ruby exclaimed, sniffing the air. "But, but it's stronger... we have to catch it!" Ruby pronounced as she ran through the forest again, Mulan following behind.

Suddenly they stopped before a woman, a woman of golden locks and ivory red lips. She was clad in old clothes that were shredded with dirt and grime. Ruby looked surprised that the smell she had been witnessing, was that exact lady.

"Ruby?" Mulan said.

"I know..." Ruby said, kneeling down next to the lady. "Are you okay, young lady?" She asked.

"Wh-who are you people?" She whimpered, scared of the two approaching women.

"My names Ruby, but most people know me by the name of Red around here." Ruby introduced, "And this is my friend, Mulan."

Ruby touched the ladies arm, "Your arm, it's bleeding... We need to get you help." She insisted.

"No, I don't want your help!" The lady shouted at Ruby before she got up and ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" Ruby shouted, chasing the girl.

"Ruby! Leave her..." Mulan yelled, chasing after the both of them.

Through her eyes, Ruby saw blurs of everything, branches hitting her in the face and scratches filling her face. Her main focus was only trying to catch the lady, not noticing how far in the woods she had gotten, just then she felt bare. Mulan was still a bit behind and saw something red shine at her when she walked over—it was Ruby's coat. With that in mind, she rushed further towards the woods.

"Ruby!" Mulan shouted, cutting branches in half as she ran forward.

Suddenly she stopped as she had finally caught up with them both, seeing the scared lady against the wolf of Ruby.

"Don't do it," Mulan warned the Ruby turned wolf.

Ruby turned her head to Mulan, eyes twinkling of blue—she then pounced towards the young lady. Mulan ran forward as well, but it was strange; the lady didn't run, she only smirked with mischief and suddenly through her hand forward. She released a dark purple energy beam that formed a portal and jumped forward, Ruby following and Mulan falling right through on accident.

Mulan opened her eyes slowly, raising her aching head upward. She looked around and saw a different scenery around her. She got up and suddenly saw the wolf of Ruby lying on the ground hurt. She grabbed the hoodie and placed in nicely over Ruby, turning her into a human.

"I don't think we're in Mist Haven anymore."


	2. Chapter 02 - We're In Oz

**Deserted Forests, Oz:**

"Over here! I've got it!" Ruby announced, running from around the corners of trees.

"Are you sure?" Mulan asked, catching up.

Ruby sniffed the air again, "Yes, I'm sure of it." Ruby said.

"You're positive," Mulan reassured, pulling her sword out.

Ruby sniffed once more, suddenly giving a frown this time. She looked to Mulan, "Nope." She said.

"I'm sorry..." Mulan said, lowering her sword.

"It's not your fault." She said.

"We'll find your pack—-soon enough."

"When will soon be enough? It's hopeless, it's just like the Enchanted Forest."

Ruby looked at Mulan with disappointment. She continued on through the forest, with her head down and tail between her legs. Mulan followed her and she knew whatever she said wouldn't be enough to bring Ruby's spirits up. So, she stayed quite, walking for about an hour until they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Ruby exclaimed, both of them in a fighting stance. Back to back, they stood in guard. The noise was a slight rustle in the bushes and suddenly a bark until they saw something—a dog.

"It's not a monster—-it's Toto," Ruby said, kneeling down to the assumed dog named Toto; he gave a slight growl towards her.

"Stand back witch!" A woman's voice demanded.

Ruby and Mulan took their attention to the women with a crossbow in her hand. She held it right up towards the two of them and gave a domineering look, glaring with intense anger.

"Toto only barks at witches, which one is the witch." She demanded once more, "Unless your both witches."

Ruby giggled at the woman, who found no amusement from the situation, "That's not why Toto is growling or barking-I'm a werewolve—-named Ruby." She introduced.

"Werewolf?" The girl repeated.

"That's right, I'm from the Enchanted Forest."

"And why should I believe you?" She questioned.

"Because...uh, I could prove it..." Ruby looked to Mulan, who gave her a warning look.

"I don't need to see anything," The woman said, still holding her crossbow to their faces. "You'll just be coming with me is all."

Ruby and Mulan, knowing they could both-even separately—take the woman out, they didn't and only complied with the circumstances-not wanting to start anything.

"You know we won't hurt you," Ruby said.

The woman glared at Ruby, "Like I said, why should I trust you, especially people who are from the Desserted Forests."

"Because, we aren't from the Deserted Forests, we're not even native here..." Ruby turned to Mulan and then back to the woman.

"Could we at least get your name, if we are going to die," Mulan asked.

"Oh, ho! You're not going to die, I don't kill unless necessary, but I could be kind and give you my name," She said.

Ruby and Mulan leaned in to hear the woman's name, giving full focus on her. "My names Dorothy Gale, I am a warrior and protector of Oz."

"Like a savior?" Mulan asked.

Dorothy nodded, "Sort of, but I'd rather be named the warrior of Oz."

"Dorothy Gale," Ruby repeated to herself, remembering her from the Wizard of Oz.

"So, where are we exactly?" Ruby asked.

Dorothy turned to Ruby with confusion, "Oz, you're in Oz." She explained.

"Do you know Oz?" Mulan asked.

"From movies, mainly—-usually people sing," Ruby explained.

"So, I assume your both assassin's of the Wicked Witch. Right?" Dorothy interrupted.

They both turned their heads in synch towards Dorothy.

"You mean, Zelena?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly."

"We know her very well, we've fought her in my hometown of Storybrooke—she's not here anymore," Ruby explained.

Dorothy looked to Ruby, confused at most. "Your lying, she's the self-proclaimed ruler."

"We're not," Ruby insisted.

"Then prove it." Dorothy tested, getting in Ruby's face.

Mulan rammed into Dorothy and flipped her crossbow out of her hand, holding her sword to her chest, "We don't need to prove anything." She said.

"Mulan!" Ruby called, shocked by the outcomes of what had just happened. "Don't kill her."

"I wasn't planning on it unless she forced me too," Mulan announced.

Dorothy smirked by the warrior's skills. "Force you too? You should just do it." She tested.

"Mulan, please."

Mulan smirked at the self-proclaimed warrior of Oz and then lowered her sword, "I'm not killing you, your not worth it."

"Such a noble, warrior." Dorothy said, "Maybe your not a witch—or minion of Zelena."

"We told you that," Ruby said.

"Then why are you both here if you don't even know where you are?" Dorothy asked.

Ruby smiled at Dorothy. "We," She looked at Mulan. "Ran into a little trouble..."

"Trouble that could have been avoided, I must add," Mulan added.

"Aha, yeah..." Ruby said.

"Trouble? Like what?" Dorothy asked.

"We found a young lady hurt and she led us here..."

Suddenly a large stir of air whipped around them, blowing everything around. The currents started to hit closer as a large cyclone appeared.

"What's happening?!" Ruby shouted, hair blowing everywhere and her face being pushed around.

"Looks like a cyclone," Dorothy explained, shouting on her lungs. "Over here!" She guided them towards a smaller area behind trees. Suddenly the cyclone rested before them, Ruby peaked her head behind the tree and saw a figure of a woman.

" It can't be," Ruby said to herself.

Dorothy looked to Ruby, "Who is it?" She asked.

Mulan, Ruby, and Dorothy all looked behind the tree and saw the unlikable, envious, witch of the west-Zelena.

Zelena turned her attention to the three of them, "I'm baa~ack!" Zelena giggled with mischief.

"How?!" Ruby questioned.

"Well, if you must know, after our tussle in Dunbroch, I was able to make it back to Storybrooke and was able to make it over the rainbow back to Oz." She explained. She looked Dorothy up and down, with disgust. "I see you haven't changed much, still butchier than evar." Zelena insulted through her tongue.

Dorothy laughed, "Hah, says the green bean who couldn't accomplish her goal as the Queen of Oz."

Zelena hissed at Dorothy's remark and then looked on the ground to see her enemies crossbow, Dorothy knew the witch had contact towards it and tried to run towards it, but was too late. "Hah! Too slow, Dorothy. Why don't you run back to Kansas, where you belong, little farm girl!"

"Hand my crossbow over!" Dorothy demanded.

Zelena rolled her eyes, "as if."

Ruby stood against Zelena, next to Dorothy. "Hand it over!" She demanded.

"And why should I listen to you." Zelena hissed.

"Because, we'll kick your ass out of Oz, witch!" Mulan barked, standing tall with Ruby and Dorothy.

Dorothy was confused on why these two people—who she was so terrible too—was aiding her. Toto ran up to Zelena and barked viciously at her.

Zelena smirked, with a plan on her mind. "Fine, but I'll have to take something with me," Zelena said. She threw the crossbow at Dorothy and before anyone could move, she stole Toto in a smoke of green-engulfing them away.

" _ **NO!**_ " Dorothy screamed as she lost her poor dog.

"Dorothy..." Ruby, grabbed ahold of the girl.

Dorothy brushed Ruby off of her, "Toto..." She turned to Ruby and Mulan. "This is all _your_ fault!" She blamed.

"Excuse me?" Ruby said, taken back by the insult.

"You guys planned this, Toto was my baby and...now.. I lost him..."

"I'm sorry, Dorothy, we can help you find him—-but this wasn't our fault," Ruby explained.

Dorothy looked to Ruby, "How are you going to help?" She asked.

"By taking Zelena down with you."

Mulan grabbed Ruby, "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Of course," Ruby smiled. She looked at the woeful Dorothy and back at Mulan, "If we help, then maybe she can help."

"With what?" Mulan asked.

Ruby smiled, "By finding my pack." She said.

Mulan sighed greatly, before agreeing to the war she was gonna get herself into.

"Why are you guys going to help me, though?" Dorothy asked.

"We're nice, plus, we've beaten her before," Ruby said.

Dorothy gave a thought to the idea and then smiled, "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 03 - Wolfie and Kansas

**Emerald City, Oz** — **Zelena's Throne Room:**

Zelena walked the old throne room that she used to live in, where she threatened people and sat high above. Regina thought banishing her to Oz was bad, she had something to her—it was beautiful. Of course, she still had something missing.

Zelena sat on a golden chair that was in front of a large mirror, she gave a sorrowful look, eyes turning into honest remorse. "I will have my child." She stated.

She then turned her body around and saw the dog she had stolen from Dorothy, she smiled and bit her bottom lip. "If I can't have my happy ending... then nobody will get thiers—as long as I live."

"Flying Monkey!" Zelena screamed, on top of her lungs.

Suddenly a large monkey with wings came rushing inside her room, landing in front of his queen. Zelena smiled once more, "I have some plans for you, my pretty."

 **Deserted Forests, Oz:**

"We need to make it out of here, at least to my place," Dorothy said, with a fast pace walk.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

Dorothy stopped, "Well, this is the Wicked Witch's domain." She explained.

"And you live in his domain?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, technically. But, I can handle myself."

"Are we close then?" Ruby asked.

"Almost, but once we are there, we'll need to plan quickly," Dorothy explained.

Ruby and Mulan nodded, pacing quickly towards Dorothy's home and away from the Witch's domain. Eventually after a small while, they had made themselves in front of a small Kansas house. Dorothy invited the two women inside her home and they started to plan.

"Alright, how did you guys defeat her before?" Dorothy asked.

Ruby looked to Mulan, "Well." Ruby blushed, "Depends on which time?" She said.

"You mean she's been defeated more than once?" Dorothy asked.

"Once in Storybrooke, where she was initially killed," Dorothy looked shocked.

"Killed?" She asked.

"That's right, then the other one was in Dunbroch—where we fended ourselves with poppies." She explained.

"Poppies are native here, right?" Mulan asked Dorothy.

Dorothy nodded, "We'll need to find more of it then." She said.

"But, once she's knocked out—do we kill her?" Ruby asked.

"No. We'll just contain her at the most," Mulan explained.

Dorothy agreed with a head nod, "Shall we head to the poppy fields then?"

"Well, one of us should stay here in case she comes to your house," Ruby explained.

Dorothy looked to Mulan, eyes locking and a subtle nod was made.

"I want to go with Dorothy," Ruby exclaimed.

Dorothy looked at Ruby, "You?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Rub. You don't know much of the Poppies." Mulan warned.

"I don't care, I'm going... whether you or you, like it."

"Welp, alright then," Dorothy said. "Looks like I'll be taking Wolfie with me, let's head out."

Both Ruby and her newfound interest Dorothy headed out of her Dorothy's house and out in the wild, where they could potentially be attacked—or even killed. In her mind, Dorothy still couldn't understand why Ruby was risking her life and being this so—called hero for her, not that she minded, but she couldn't help but question it.

"So, Wolfie," Dorothy said.

Ruby turned to Dorothy, "Yeah?"

" _Why_ are you helping so much?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, just the type of person I am, I guess." She answered.

Dorothy nodded, "Where did you say you were from?" She asked.

"Enchanted Forest, but you might know it better as Mist Haven," Ruby explained. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'," Dorothy said.

"Where are you from?" Ruby asked.

Even though Ruby pretty much knew that _the_ Dorothy Gale was from Kansas aka—Land Without Magic—but, she still wanted to ask.

"From a small world," Dorothy replied, looking down at her feet.

Ruby looked at Dorothy with sincerity, "Small world?" She softly asked.

Dorothy's head rose back up and smiled, shaking off what was in her farmgirl head. "Kansas."

Ruby nodded, obviously knowing, but didn't want to come off as a know-it-all. She gave an inviting smile at the farmgirl.

"So, Kansas was a good place for you," Ruby asked.

"Nope." Dorothy quickly replied.

Ruby was taken back by the quick and honest answer.

Dorothy did a slight chuckle, "Kansas was nice, but when I first visit Oz and was sent back by that lousy witch—nobody believed in me." She explained.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry..." Ruby said, without any other words to muster.

"Not the worst part—I was sent to a Mental Asylum by everyone I knew and thought I loved. The only person who believed me was my Auntie Em."

"I know how that feels," Ruby said.

"Really? You know how it feels to be sent away by your friends and family?"

"How about being banished and hunted down by your entire village for something you couldn't control."

Dorothy stopped in her tracks, as Ruby continued on. Eventually, Dorothy continued, realizing that Ruby was more than just someone she met—it was much deeper.

"I'm sorry," Dorothy said, not knowing what else to say.

Ruby smirked, "It's fine, It's just something I have to live with... where's your Auntie Em?" She asked.

Dorothy gave a long face, "Unfortunately my Auntie Em never made it out of her heart condition—I was going to bring her here too." Dorothy explained. "She was the one who gave me Toto..."

"Which is why he is so close to your heart." Ruby finished.

Dorothy nodded, "That's right..." She said, stopping in front of a field of red.

"Are these the Poppy Fields?" She asked.

Dorothy looked out to the fields, "Yup, this is it Wolf- sorry... bad habit." She apologized, catching herself.

Ruby smiled, "It's fine. I like it, but..." Ruby walked into the Poppy Fields, with no care. "I get to give you a cute nickname." She smirked.

Dorothy grew a large smile, "Oh, really? What would that be Wolfie?"

Ruby thought a bit until a name popped into her little wolfie head, "How about Kansas?"

Dorothy gave a chuckle to the name, "Kansas? Hmm.. sounds good to me, but why Kansas?" She smiled.

"Well, it's where you're from, but it's also a tough sounding nickname, like yourself. Like it?" She joked around, giving a playful curtsy.

"Love it." Dorothy laughed.

Both Dorothy and Ruby looked into each others, a twinkle hit a reflective bounce from each other's eyes. Suddenly Ruby caught herself and pulled away instantly.

"So, Poppies? Right?" Ruby looked around in a fluster.

Dorothy gave a seldom look towards Ruby, "Uh, yeah..." She said, kneeling down.

She picked one of the brightest Poppy flowers she could find, she then got up and looked at Ruby. "Here you go." She said handing Ruby the red flower with a slight polite manner.

"You're handing me a deadly sleeping plant?" Ruby questioned.

Dorothy smiled, "The plants that are the brightest aren't the deadliest—the duller ones are—as odd as that sounds."

Ruby took the flower from Dorothy and smiled, "Thanks. It's beautiful." She said, putting the flower behind her ear. "So, we need to find the dullest?" Ruby asked.

"Correct, but it might not be too easy, we'll need to be careful too..."

With that, the two ladies look far and wide, left and right, corner to corner. Finding a few, but none of them was the _right_ one. With time passing and no one making a word, Ruby felt a bit uncomfortable after their sudden eye-lock. It wasn't that she opposed of having an attraction or even a liking to a woman—she just never had the chance too. But, what also fizzled in her mind was—maybe she mistook it for sisterly friendship; then again, she never felt _this_ close with Snow White.

"So, have you ever had any love interests in Kansas?" Ruby asked.

Dorothy was caught off guard by the question but answered anyways. "Like a lover?" She clarified.

"Well, yeah." She smirked.

"I had my farm boys, but nothing too serious." She answered.

"Oh..." Ruby looked down to her feet, feeling a bit discouraged of her own thought.

"Why? Have you?" Dorothy asked.

"I've had my so called _'True Love'_ " Ruby replied. "His name was Peter, I met him in my village and I thought I as going to spend my whole entire life with him..."

"Until he was the one in the crowd..." Dorothy answered, thinking she knew the situation.

Ruby hesitated about giving Dorothy the real answer, she didn't want to scare her away, so she didn't tell her.

"That's right... he a part of the whole thing..."

"How unfortunate, looks like we both have similar lives—Wolfie."

Interrupting the moment, Ruby jumped to her feet, "I found it!" She exclaimed.

"What?! A Poppy?!" Dorothy exclaimed herself.

"Yes!" Ruby said, pointing to the dullest flower she had ever seen in her life, it almost gave an impression of decaying.

Dorothy took ahold of the dull plant and picked it from the rooting stem, she looked it in the petals as she held it to the sky. "We have to be careful with handling this..."

"Right," Ruby said.


	4. Chapter 04 - Losing My Courage

**Deserted Forest, Oz—Zelena's Throne Room:**

"Now this is much more appealing," Zelena said admiring herself in the mirror with a black dress—fit for a Wicked Witch. Zelena then poofed the dress around her body, fitting her curves and lacing all through her body. She felt the fabrics touch and loved the feeling of being back. She then wrapped a green necklace around her neck that gave a look like her old pendant. "How wicked." She grinned.

"Now how should I rid of those nasty little pretties," Zelena spoke to herself, smiling with deviousness. She then struts over to a different hand-mirror and waved her hand gently over it, until it gave an image. The image was of Mulan, who was still guarding the territory of Dorothy's house.

Zelena smirked, "That's it." She turned around and grabbed a silk white scarf on the armoire. "Let's see how courageous you really are when it's stolen from you."

 **Deserted Forest, Oz—Dorothy's Farm House:**

Mulan stood honorably before the house of Dorothy, not letting a thing phase her—or move her. She knew that a place like this, you were bound to find someone unexpected—eventually.

Suddenly a dark, evil and maniacal laugh crackled around the dark forest. Mulan obviously not phased by it, still kept her ears and eyes around her—making sure nobody tried to get her.

"Such a brave soul..." Zelena's voice echoed, letting out a wicked laugh.

Mulan pulled out her sword and suddenly a formation of fire was before her, showing Zelena to her.

"You don't frighten me, witch!" She threatened.

Zelena smirked, "Not my goal." She shrugged.

"Then what is it? Tell me where Toto is!" Mulan demanded.

"Darling, I don't have that mut with me now." Zelena moved back and fourth, "Anyhow... why would I tell you."

"Because we've defeated you before and I'm not afraid to do it again."

"Then how would you find sweet little Toto?" Zelena remarked with sarcasm in her voice.

"We know where you live," Mulan explained.

Zelena giggled, "Right and you don't think my guards would still stop you, knowing that I might still be alive—plus, I've cheated death before—I can do it again." She hissed.

Zelena threw a fireball behind Mulan, triggering Mulan to slash her sword. The fireball forced itself at a tree, burning the tree to oblivion. Suddenly the tree sprouted a life on itself, waving the branches around like a human. One branch actually smashing into Mulan's sword, that sliced it off.

"Take this!" Zelena shouted, throwing the white silk scarf towards Mulan. She then suddenly disappeared in a green smoke.

Walking along a narrow path, Dorothy with the poppy flower and her new friend Ruby appeared. Dorothy looked over at Ruby and smiled gratefully, for no apparent reason.

"What happened?" Ruby exclaimed.

Dorothy giggled, "Nothing Wolfie." She said. "Just smilin'"

Ruby did a slight blush, "So, is Kansas different than Oz?" She wondered.

Dorothy shrugged, "Yeah... I mean you don't get your witches, that's for sure."

"So, is there _Magic_ there?" She asked.

"Definitely not—at least not _that_ type of Magic," Dorothy explained.

Ruby listened intently to Dorothy, feeling that even though they were in grave danger—she wanted to know more about Dorothy and somehow get closer. She feels that every minute they spend together, the more they open up and lose all their walls.

Dorothy stopped in her tracks. "Ruby!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no! Mulan!" Ruby exclaimed herself, aiding her friend that was on the ground.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

Mulan looked into both of their eyes, showing sincerity and lost hope. "Z-Zelena..."

Dorothy growled, grasping her fist in anger. "That bitch!" She announced.

"It-it's fine..." Mulan said, raising her body back up.

Ruby grabbed Mulan's body, she was obviously in pain from being burned by the tree.

"You're in pain, let's get you inside," Ruby said.

Mulan was placed on top of Dorothy's bed as Ruby looked down at her friend with concern. Dorothy paced back and fourth with struggle.

"Kansas."

Dorothy never responded.

"Kansas."

Another silent moment passed.

" _ **Kansas**_!" Ruby shouted.

Dorothy whipped her body around to Ruby, "She's taken this too far!"

"Just calm down..." Mulan tried to assure.

"Calm down?" Dorothy repeated, "How?" She asked.

"We need to think before any rash actions." Ruby tried to explain to the nervous farmgirl.

"You don't think I know that?" Dorothy said. "But, it's one thing to mess with a girl, it's another to mess with her companion...but, to mess with her famil-" Dorothy stopped at the sight of the two women.

Dorothy rushed out of the house in a hustle, not letting Ruby or Mulan see her.

"You go see her..." Mulan said.

"But, you're in pain," Ruby said.

Mulan smiled, "I'm fine—you handle your gal pal." She said. "Please."

Ruby nodded and headed out of the house, chasing her gal pal outside. When she got outside, she didn't see Dorothy around at all, she then started to wander towards the trees more. She then noticed herself getting further into the dark forests—away from home.

"Kansas?!" Ruby called.

As she wandered more out, she looked back and noticed that she might have gotten too far away—she had no scent of the house—or of Dorothy. She spun around trying to find the golden path, which was in no sight as well.

"Great." She huffed. "I'm lost—in Oz."

Unexpectedly a shiver of breeze went blew through her hair, feeling cold air brush against her cheeks. "Brrr."

"Feeling lonesome?" An old woman's voice asked.

Ruby twirled around instantly, seeing an old crone before her. She backed away slightly as the crone grinned at her.

"Stay away," Ruby warned, feeling something wrong with the crone.

The crone moved forward, "Pish posh, darling."

"Wh-who are you?" She asked.

"The names—Momby."

Ruby tried to remember the name from something she had seen from Storybrooke, yet nothing compiled to her brain. "Momby?" She asked.

"That's right sweetie pie."

The woman spoke calmly, peaking a high pitch in her last word of her sentences. Whistling through her brittle teeth.

"So, tell Grammy Momby where you're headed?" She insisted, sniffing the frightened Ruby.

Ruby didn't trust the crone enough to tell where she was, but she had no other choice of getting her away, so she gave an honest, but vague answer. "I'm trying to find a friend."

"So, you wandered off the yellow brick road a little too far, am I correct?" The crone asked, twiddling her fingers around Ruby.

Ruby nodded, "That's right." She looked out to the forest, "You wouldn't happen to have seen a girl around her, have you?" She asked.

"Hm." The crone thought. Her one green eye started to twinkle towards the empty air, "A girl named Dorothy Gale?" She asked.

"Right, wait?" Ruby looked at the crone confused. "How the hell did you now that?" She asked.

Momby grinned wickedly, showing her brittle toothed smile. She grabbed ahold of Ruby's shoulder and brought her down towards her level; leading her eyes towards a small opening towards the blue heaven's skies. A light brisked down, trickling like a waterfall falling down a tiny well's hole.

She grabbed ahold of Ruby's cheek, feeling her wrinkled palms. "Oz is a funny place, it's nothing like over the rainbow my dear." She whispered in her ear.

Ruby pulled herself away from the crone's hold on her. "I have to go." She explained, picking herself up to reality and scurrying off towards the forest.

"But, dearie." The crone waved her hand in the air, "You'll never find happiness with feelings like that."

Ruby stopped in her tracks, "Like what?" She turned her head back around.

Momby smirked, "Like a cowardly lion, hiding from its true forest."

Ruby didn't understand the metaphor behind what Moby was saying... what did she mean like a cowardly lion? Hiding from its true forest? She knew she should've been on her way, the second the crone opened her mouth...of course, she didn't.

Ruby walked back to the old crone. "Wise child indeed." She said.

"So, if you know so much about me and my feelings... then tell me—will I ever find home?" She asked.

"Hmm." Momby walked closer, swaying her body left and right, "Home? Such a petty word." She said. "Petty, petty, _petty_ word."

"Answer my question." Ruby snapped, losing patience with the crone.

Momby nodded, "Home will never be fulfilled in your small hole-you'll try, but I find that your future is forever unfulfilled." She explained.

"So... I'll never be happy..." Ruby lowered her head.

Momby rubbed the poor girls back, "Not with that creature on your tail."

"Creature? What creature?"

"Oh, don't act dumb, my baby _pup_ ," Momby said.

Ruby didn't say a word with only silence filling the air between the two women. Momby started to pat her back again, "Cheer up, I'm sure Dorothy can still love a monster."

"Your right... I'm a monster... how could anyone open up to a monster... I even killed my own ex-love."

"Righty-o." Momby smiled, "That's why you must rid of it."

"Rid of it?!" Ruby exclaimed, "How?!"

"By never letting it out again, kill it." Momby started to grit her teeth, "Repress the monster inside of you... instead of trying to find other's like you, try finding yourself."

"Be gone witch!" A woman shouted.

Ruby and Momby turned their heads to see Dorothy with her crossbow in hand.

"Ruby, you must get rid of this witch." She insisted.

Momby grinned, "She doesn't mean me of course." She whispered in Ruby's ear.

" _Wolfie_."

"See how she calls you by the name of the beast, instead of the name of who you really are. She's afraid of you."

"Come one, get away from her..."

"But... she..." Ruby fell to her feet, "She tells of my life, my messed up life-I lived." Ruby's eyes turned to an empty shallowness; eyes starting to gloss over with depression.

Dorothy ran over to the fallen Ruby, embracing her inside a tight warm hug. The feel reminded Ruby of her Granny... but she still felt emptiness. The crone named Momby started to strut herself towards the dark path of the forests, Dorothy looked to the side, watching the long robe breeze by her.

Momby turned back at the two women and bowed, "I think we all learned some valuable lessons today." She winked, disappearing a smoke of turquoise.

Suddenly, Ruby's vision blurred and she passed out in Dorothy's arms.


	5. Chapter 05 - Forever Loving Past

Ruby awoke from what seemed to feel like a deep slumber. She looked around to see nothing but the thick forest she had traveled through, but she didn't see Dorothy. Actually, even though she was awake, she still felt like she was in a dream-like state.. everything just seemed off and a bit fuzzy to her.

" _ **Kansas**_?" Ruby called out.

She moved her head around and looked in every direction until the sight of the forest started to whither behind a cloud of thick mist. Before she knew it, she couldn't even see the ground beneath her. She flipped her hood upwards on her head and then raised her body up slowly; walking in a straight line towards an unknown direction. For some reason, she felt like she was being called towards the area by an unknown force-Like how she was called by the moon to turn into her infamous shape. Before she knew it, she was rushing faster and faster until she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

Suddenly she forced her body to halt in place, almost knocking herself backward. She focused her eyes and could have sworn she had seen a figure in a far light before her. She blinked about three times before she started to walk towards it. Every step was slow and steady.

"Kansas, is that you?"

No response was heard back, but she did notice that as she got closer, the aura around her body chilled by the strong spiritual force.

"...Zelena?..." She guessed by the strange nature.

"No..." She dropped back to her knees in revelation, "It can't be..."

The figure before her started to mold and shape it's structure into a male's anatomy, he brushed his brown crispy hair to the side and gave out a smile above her head.

" _Peter_..."

"It's been _way_ too long, Red."

Ruby held her hand out in awe towards Peter, not believing what she was viewing before her eyes. The hand shook viciously from exhaust and revelation.

"Am I dreaming?"

Peter bent down to his old true love and smiled warmly into her eyes, he grabbed her face gently into his own hand and gave a deep breath from the soft feel that he missed so dearly.

He looked deeply into her eyes, "Your dreaming... yet I'm as real as you could even imagine."

Ruby's blue eyes filled with a crystal of tears, forming around and falling down her cold cheeks. She didn't know what to muster out of her mouth and yet she had so many questions that pondered around her boggled tired mind.

"Peter, where am I?"

Peter replied, "You're in your conscience."

"Conscience? _How_?" She questioned.

"Your feeling guilty about something. And you can't hide that shame with that tail in between your legs." Peter said.

" _ **Enough**_ ," She huffed. "Enough with the wolf jokes... I don't want to be known for that monster's doings."

"Monster?" He questioned.

"Yes, monster. Don't you even feel anger towards me... I-i-i-"

"Red."

"I _**killed**_ you." She grinded through her teeth from vain that bubbled through her gut.

"Red... I forgive you."

"No, no you don't. You can't-"

"I can't forgive the one I loved—love."

"I mean..." Ruby looked to the ground, seeing it slightly clear so she could see the soil beneath her, "How could you... how could you ever forgive, love... rekindle... I'm nothing but trouble and you all know it."

"Stop it! That's not you Red, that's not the hopeful soul that used to talk about the open world with me."

"She's dead gone. She's not heard anymore, don't you understand I can't live as that hopeful girl unless I _rid_ of this dark side I have."

Peter grabbed hold of Ruby's face with both of his hand, looking her face to face, eye to eye.

"Don't you dare say that." He kissed her forehead and grasped her into a sweet tender embrace. Her rosy cheek gently on top of his manly chest. "Don't you understand? Your hope is not gone, you can live on with the _obstacle_ that brings you hard times. Yes, you've killed many—including I. But, you didn't do it in vain, you didn't do it in jealousy, envy, hate, power or even love. You did it because of mistakes."

Ruby looked up at her former love with a confused face.

"I know. that's not the best excuse, but your not dark. Your not this burden you think you are."

"But, Momby... she told me that..."

As Ruby thought to herself, she realized how much of her self-esteem had been lowered by the witch and as she thought more about what Peter had told her, she finally sunk it in and realized how much she had fallen into the sorrows.

Ruby pulled her body away from Peter's, "So, you forgive me?"

"Of course, why keep a grudge for something this long."

"But..."

"I know. And I know she feels the same way."

"Peter?"

"Yes, Red?" He replied.

"Why am I seeing you now?" She questioned.

He smiled, "To let you know." He paused, " _I forgive you."_

"I'm still so sorry Peter." Ruby apologized, "I still feel a bit guilty for blaming you and then.. well, you know..."

"I know, but you'll soon be able to move on and feel the reassurance I give you a _nd_... you must forgive yourself or you'll never be able to save Oz."

"Oz!" Ruby raised her body up and started to remember the main goal of her reason in Oz. "That's right. I-i have to save Mulan, Kansas... and anyone else from Zelena."

Suddenly she looked around and noticed how the light started to shimmer it's way around them and illuminated in her face.

"Peter!"

"Red! Remeber!"

"No, wait... I can't leave.. you can't leave..."

" _Stay strong._ "


	6. Chapter 06 - Kidnapped

**Emerald Palace:**

An Oz Guard held his strong pose before the throne of the Wicked Witch he served. His eyes stood burning like fire and his expression was masculine and intimidating. Nothing seemed to phase him, not even small peasants of Oz—nothing would push through him.

" _ **Halt**_!" He shouted.

It was revealed to be Momby, making her way deliciously towards the guard. Her robe breezing elegantly in the wind that she made by walking.

"You may _not_ continue on, our Wicked Queen resides here. State your name."

Momby's eyes turned a vicious emerald color and she growled at the guard before her.

"Out of my way you fool!" She barked in his face, flicking her hand to the right and tossing the knight aside with ease. His body flung against the wall like a feather.

Momby smirked as she entered through the large throne room of the Wicked Witch. She brushed aside her robe and when she lifted her head up her eyes lit up wide.

"Son of a witch." She announced with haste.

Before her was what seemed to be an exact clone of herself, this one having only one difference—one blue eye, that didn't blink once. She walked down the golden steps, anger forming around her wrinkled face. She then tightened the skin as she went in for a rant.

"Next time you want to impersonate someone," Momby flicked her wrist, making the fake Momby fly to the ground. "Make sure it's someone other than one of Oz's powerful leaders."

The fake Momby raised her head tall at the short statured old crone, her mouth stood wide open at the site of what she had impersonated. "How is this possible?" She said in awe.

Momby walked down the step with and easing pace, "My dear, dear witch..." She touched her impersonator's face with her brittle fingers, "You are pathetic to Oz's history, dearie, and soon everyone will see you fall to your feet in defeat." She turned around and disappeared in a dust of blue sparkles.

The impersonating-Momby got up slowly, obviously still in shock. She walked over to the Wicked Witch's armoire and looked into the mirror. She grabbed ahold of a small necklace she wore and it shimmered a glow of green. Sitting in the same spot of the crone was Zelena herself, she smirked with wickedness. "We'll see about that darling." She quipped.

 **Deserted Forest, Oz—Dorothy's Farmhouse:**

"Mulan!" Dorothy called quickly to her side. On her lap laid the warm head of Ruby, she suddenly opened a slit of her eyes and then blinked once. Ruby looked into Dorothy's eyes.

"K-kansas?" She asked.

Mulan knelt down to the woman's face, "Ruby, are you okay?" She asked.

Ruby raised her head slightly and looked around herself. Things were still a bit hazy to her but she was starting to adjust her eyes slowly. Her body felt heavy like after you were hit with poppy seeds.

Dorothy looked into Ruby's eyes, "Wolfie?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry for not listening to you... when I met that woman..."

"Don't apologize," Dorothy insisted. "She's a woman of manipulation. By the way," Dorothy questioned.

"Yes."

"What _did_ she say to you?" She asked.

Ruby knew what the crone told her would not bode well on Dorothy at all, so she decided to brush it off, "Nothing really..." Ruby said. "Just some things about love is all..." She explained. "Where did you go before though?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

Dorothy didn't give a huff of breath to explain.

Suddenly a shake in the ground was felt, there feet rumbling below. Dorothy and the groggy-Ruby stood tall next to Mulan. "What the hell was that?!" Mulan exclaimed.

In a blast of shock, the doors slammed open and a blast of white blasted the three young woman backwards. In the bright light, Ruby tried to make out a figure that silhouetted before them. It was masculine and stern looking. She couldn't make it out the figure but she inferred it to be a male in the army. The man grabbed hold of Ruby's arms and pulled her dead-weighted body with him. She was too weak to put up a real fight.

"Wolfie!" Ruby heard from afar.

Ruby felt her whole body lifted and then thrown in the back of a vehicle—which was odd for a city in the Fairy Tale Realm.

"Such a feisty young woman you are... I've heard rumors about you since your arrival in our land." The figure spoke, sitting on a chair while Ruby sat on the floor of the vehicle. She noticed the voice to not be a real masculine one, but more on the feminine yet stern side.

She finally lifted her head and saw a woman's face, with hair of bubblegum pink and rhinestone purple.

"Y-your..."

The woman smirked, "Don't be so shocked girly, woman here in Oz are as strong as bullets that man will shoot."

"No... I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"You thought just b'cuz I am strong and in military uniform you think I'm a male—bah with that!" She laughed.

"What's your name and why am I here? Where are my friends?" Ruby questioned.

"Enough of all the questions girly, everything will be explained once we enter the Bountiful Beautiful Beau."

 _What a name to be told to Ruby, but who was this lady and why was she being brought here... what was this ladies agenda..._

Dorothy awoke from what had been blasted in her face, "Man, I am getting sick of all this shenanigans..."


End file.
